Kazuma Ryuuga
Kazuma Ryuuga is a major character in the Life of a Shinobi RP (original and reboot) and is RP'd by Drakoblade_13. Since his appearance in the original Life of a Shinobi RP during chapter 2, Kazuma has become the rival of Mugen Kakusu-ken. The characters' relationship has added a Naruto-Sasuke dynamic to the story. Although The Life of a Shinobi never finished, this dynamic will likely return and develop in the Life of a Shinobi 2. Background Kazuma’s parents died during an S-class mission when he was just a boy, rendering him an orphan. He was then adopted by a swordsman named Mifune, who was the leader of the Land of Iron. It is unknown how Mifune found him, why he chose to adopt him rather than take him to the leaf, and how he managed to just "return him." However, these details will likely be fleshed out in The Life of a Shinobi 2. Mifune taught Kazuma self-control, discipline, and a special sword technique only taught to a very rare few. Once returned to Konohagakure, Kazuma decides to enroll in the ninja academy in the leaf village and graduated as the top 3 genin in his class because of his special jonin-level skills. Due to him being outside of the village for a while, he was much older than the others in the academy. This, however, is only the case in The Life of a Shinobi original RP. As you can see, there are a lot of differences between Kazuma's backstory in the original and in the reboot, but his personality remains the same. Personality Usually laid back, calm, and prude, he’s been known to be a shallow blunt jerk that doesn’t care for things that do not affect him directly, preferring to be a “neutral party” and does things his own way. Kazuma hates conflicts, but won’t hesitate to dish out a beating. Kazuma and Mugen actually have pretty similar personalities. This, however, often leads to conflict rather than unity. Abilities Because of his mixture of ninja and swordsman training, he’s practically a weapons expert, earning the nickname “X Blade”, but prefers to be a defensive fighter. Kazuma’s an exceptional tactician and close combat fighter, excelling in mainly taijustu and genjustu; although he can learn numerous amounts of ninjustu styles, Ryuuga specialized in fire and lightning style techniques, but uses ninjustu only if deemed necessary. In the Life of a Shinobi original, Kazuma is said to have Jonin-level strength. The Life of a Shinobi Chapter 2 Kazuma enters the story through a little dialogue with Mugen, then with his two teammates Hizana and Zashimaru. Kaito and Akira join the dialogue and Doske Getsuga, a Cloud shinobi, interrupts all of them. Eventually all the talk is ended as Rento Aya announces that the preliminary rounds are beginning. As they arrive at the arena, Kazuma hears a voice in his head. This is the first time of many. It is never clear what or who this voice is, as the details of it are never provided. It is also unknown if this "voice" will return in The Life of a Shinobi 2. During the preliminary rounds, Kazuma watched and gave comments on the battles. His battle was the last of the preliminary rounds. His opponent was Chojin Akimichi, the son of Choji Akimichi. Kazuma was honestly disappointed by his opponent and had no doubt in his mind that it was going to be an easy win. His beliefs were correct. The battle didn't even last thirty seconds as Chojin surrendered upon having his hands set ablaze by Kazuma's fire style jutsu. Chapters 3-4 Chapters 3-4 focus on the Chunin Exams Tournament, which is interrupted by an invasion by the Cloud village and the Akatsuki in an effort to capture the Jinchuriki of Kurama and Shukaku. The very first battle of the Chunin Exams Tournament was Kazuma Ryuuga vs Gorick, a shinobi from the sand village. The battle was much more intense than his battle with Chojin. Gorick summoned an anthropomorphic lion with the ability to use wind style chakra, essentially making the battle a two on one. Kazuma used his shadow clone jutsu in an effort to even the odds, but Gorick had quite a few tricks up his sleeve. As Kazuma became angrier, his eyes turned dark red, a change noticed by his teammates as they watched the battle. Kazuma managed to defeat Gorick by using his special sword technique, Yagu Shinkage Ryu: First Blade-Residual Moon. Gorick was not killed but was rushed to the hospital. After his fight, while his teammates were congratulating him, Kazuma collapsed onto his knees. He also sneezed randomly before his fight. Both of these things seemed kind of random, but were likely meant to foreshadow future events that just never took place. Chapter 5 In chapter 5, The Hokage organized a team of Sanmaru, Mugen, Kazuma, and Nani to go to Tanzaku Town to find Emeni Raite. Once they arrived, Sanmaru split up the group and had Mugen and Kazuma go off together. They located Emeni but were attacked by Danji and Rokku of the Akatsuki. A battle ensued, destroying the town, but Mugen and Kazuma came out victorious; Mugen dealing the fatal blow to Rokku. Danji didn't really suffer injuries during the battle, but faced with Sanmaru, Mugen, Kazuma, Nani, Taka (a new addition to the group) and Emeni Raite, the four tails jinchuriki, he was definitely outmatched and chose to flee.